


Keep dreaming

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, cursedmuse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 1





	Keep dreaming

"So it was you. You're the one who's been causing the excess nightmares here in Tero." Rai said casually. He hadn't expected to run into much of anyone when he'd entered the mind, but here was some purple looking girl. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite recall her name...

"The names not you, it's Ribbit." She sneered.

Ah, there it was. He raised a brow, "What are you, a frog?"

"No! I'm a dream demon."  
"Me too."

This time it was her turn to raise a brow. She laughed and pointed at him, "A nerd like you, a dream demon?"

He sighed, "Yes. The names Rai. Hey, humor me, what're you causing nightmares for? People tend to have them without us provoking them."

She gave a sly grin, "I found myself a new boss, so I'm practicing a little before the big dogs. Plus who likes waiting,? Talk about fast food."

New boss? Big dogs? What was she talking about? 

"Riiight. Well, I'll just let you do your thing then. I'll go feed somewhere else, bye."

"Ah wait, hey-" She tried to get him to stop, but he held up a hand in a wave and ollied out of there. 

They met up a few more times after that. 

"Wow, we really need to stop meeting like this." He stated simply one evening. 

It turned out they were both working for people, in different ways. Ribbit for someone called The Doyle, Rai for his friend Sora. Apparently they were going to kidnap some folks, and dang she didn't know he had it in him. She asked for deets, but he just gave an awkward but honest smile and told her no because she'd probably try to do it herself. What a selfish pain in the a-

"Y'know, if you do that for the Doyle, he'd probably pay you handsomely. Why don't we work together?" Ribbit hummed.

"Me, work with you? You're nice and all, but your boss? Yeah, he doesn't seem like the most trustworthy guy." Rai replied. 

"Aren't you starving? The guy is like, the embodiment of fear. A free meal, you'd be set for a while. It's the best deal." She said endearingly as she circled around him. "All you have to do is help him. Join me, brother."

He closed his eyes, mulling it over. "Mm, I'll think about it, but my answer is most likely... no." He felt the hands that rested on his shoulder loosen, Ribbit tapping her fingers idly as he continued. "I feed on nightmares, not make them. Or moreso, I'm not a fan of making them. And I've seen some of who you're targeting. I'll stay in my lane thank you very much, sorry."

Ribbit leaned on him with an irritated groan.

"Lame, thought I had ya that time, you're not sorry."

He gave a shrug, "Yeah, you're right, I'm not. Just thought it'd make you feel better. Do tell me how it goes though."

"Psh, yeah, yeah."


End file.
